chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ability Positivity
Ability positivity is the ability to have various positive effects on other abilities. Characters *Thea Gray will have this ability naturally. *Melanie Walker has this ability naturally. *Leah Cooper possesses this ability naturally too. *Westley Alexander will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Thea Gray' Using this ability, Thea will be able to augment the abilities of others, and could also augment her own abilities too. The augmentation will never lead to a loss of control. The ability can increase the level of control and skill a person has with his or her abilities, and it can cause earlier manifestation. It can also increase a person's understanding of his or her abilities. However, it cannot give a person any ability he or she would not possess naturally. Additionally, it is also possible that the ability could make negation more difficult, and it could potentially facilitate the return of an ability which had been stolen or deleted. 'Melanie Walker' Shortly after Melanie manifested this ability, she unknowingly used it to increase her own understanding of the ability and of her body temperature manipulation, as well as her skill in wielding both. She later deliberately used it to cause Cole Jackson to manifest his chronokinesis prematurely, and to augment Caryn Whitcombe's healing tears until they could revive. She also unknowingly made Caryn and Jake manifest additional abilities, years earlier than they would naturally. 'Leah Cooper' Leah can affect abilities positively in various ways. She can augment an ability, increasing its strength and capacity, and she can also improve a person's skill in using an ability and prevent them from losing control. She could possibly cause an ability to be manifested prematurely, but has never done so. She is known to have used this ability on her transformation, enabling her to transform her brother's killer into Lewis himself. 'Westley Alexander' This ability will enable Westley to augment the abilities of others, and once he manifests more abilities himself, he will be able to augment these too. Initally, he will be augmenting his diamond manipulation without even being aware of doing so. He will also be able to gain a greater understanding of people's abilities. He will be able to identify them, explain how they work and comprehend their full potential. He will always know the effect of augmentation before it occurs. He will also be capable of forcing a person to manifest abilities prematurely, or manifest multiple abilities at once. Similar Abilities *Ability negativity is the ability to have various negative effects on abilities *Ability manipulation is the ability to manipulate other abilities *Ability control is the ability to take control of the abilities of others *Ability augmentation is the ability to augment and strengthen other abilities *Amplification and personal productivity can also augment abilities *Ability manifestation is the ability to cause early manifestation *Adrenaline inducing can cause early manifestation from adrenaline *Ability granting is the ability to give others abilities *Evolution manipulation, Mutation manipulation and DNA manipulation can all give abilities *Ability sharing can strengthen an ability's effects by causing multiple people to use the ability *Positivity enhancement is the ability to gain strength and energy from positivity, positive emotions and positive events Category:Abilities